Remembering Happiness
by J.N. Nicole
Summary: After a tragic accident, Oliver Wood finds himself coaching the little leagues of Quidditch. The lonely bachelor is close to throwing in the towel until a spell binding series of events happen, where he finally finds what he’s been ignoring his whole life


Discalimer. I am not J.K. Rowling, and I don't own the Harry Potter characters, however the concept and additional characters are mine. Please respect that.

enjoy

"That's right Teryance, make sure you pick up more speed next time or you might end up falling off your broom." Oliver Wood smiled, patting the young boy on his head. "That's it for the day team, we'll re-group tomorrow, good job!"

He stood on the pitch watching as the kids ran excitedly towards their parents. He crossed his arms over his chest, his smile fading a bit. He didn't understand why this wasn't making him as happy as it used too. Quidditch was his life; after all he was "The Oliver Wood" famous for his passion and talent for the sport. Regardless, something was missing, and he was having trouble putting his finger on it.

Oliver crossed the field grabbing his duffel bag and slinging it over his shoulder, he let out a small grunt. He forgot how sudden movements, even 2 years later, aggravated his injury. Letting out a small breath he walked towards the exit. Before clearing the field he was greeted by an old friend. "Heya Wood!" Harry Potter smiled offering his hand to Oliver to help him with his bags. "Hey there boyo, how's things?" He said, his smile perking up a bit, " 'Mione and I are having a few people over to the house tonight, her cousin Chase is coming in from Glasgow, and I know we both want to see you, plus Ron's bringing his fiancée, and you've GOT to meet her, she's a head trip!" Harry took a deep breath, opening his mouth to continue speaking…

"—Okay Okay!" Oliver stifled over a laugh, "I'll be there!"

Harry grinned, " No pulling a 'oh I have to work early in the morning' stunt again"

"No No, I'll be there."

Hermione crossed the kitchen, her hand rested on her stomach. She smiled absentmindedly to herself. It was any day now that her and Harry were going to be blessed with a baby girl. She grabbed a pot of tea from the counter and set it on the dining room table. It levitated off the surface filling up the tea cups that surrounded it.

Harry bolted through the door. "Hello love." He said with a smile, slowing down to kiss her on the cheek and then lean down to kiss her stomach.

Hermione smiled, "Any day now," she said with a hopeful grin, "I can tell she's getting eager."

Harry smiled, and kissed her forehead, walking to the other side of the kitchen. "Oliver is coming tonight."

"Really?" Hermione said, taking the tea pot from mid air and putting it in the sink.

"Yeah, we've got to get him out of this rut, he's been so low lately…"

Hermione nodded slowly, slowly taking a seat in one of the dining room chairs.

"What do you think is the matter?" she said, resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

"He's lonely, poor guy. Ever since what's-her-face broke up with him, he just hasn't been the same."

Hermione nodded, jumping quickly as she heard a knock at the door.

Harry held his hand out signaling that he would get the door for her, Hermione smiled.

Harry waved his hand watching the door swing open. Standing in the shadows was a tall thin figure, dark raven coloured tresses hung loosely past her shoulders.

Harry quirked an eyebrow, _beautiful_ was the first word that popped into his mind.

"CHASE!" Hermione screamed, getting up as quickly as her body would let her.

The girl dropped her bag, running in embracing Hermione in a hug. "Oh, I've missed you!" she cooed.

"How was your trip?" Hermione exclaimed, pulling out a chair for Chase.

"Ah, quite pleasing for public transport," she said smiling towards Harry, "I don't understand why you moved to the heart of London, when you had a perfectly nice place before you got married, 'Mione?"

"Easier for the baby, besides my parents, they want Elle' to understand both the muggle and wizard world."

Chase nodded, smiling a bit. "I wish I understood the wizard world, why'd you get the cool gene's of the family?"

Hermione giggled. "Oh Chase." She walked over to Harry, giving him a small hug. "Chase this is my husband Harry."

Chase stood up, extending her hand.

"Chase is my favourite cousin, love. I think you'll like her," Hermione whispered

"How do you do?" Chase said, smiling.

Harry smiled, taking her hand in his, "How _do_ **you** _do_."

Oliver walked up the walk way to the Potter residence, '_your only going to stay for an hour'_ he thought to himself, lightly knocking on the door.

The door opened slowly, and Oliver looked up. He was taken back a bit because the woman standing before him was of no one he'd ever seen before. She was beautiful. Flawless.

Chase smiled at the stranger at the door, "Oliver?" She said taking a step back to let him in.

"Y-Yeah…" He said, his eyes fixated on hers.

"I'm Chase," She said holding out her hand, "Hermione's cousin."

Oliver took her hand in his, just the gentleness of her touch made him feel in no way like he had ever felt before, and he even found it difficult to let go.

Chase quirked an eyebrow, starting to get that queasy awkward feeling you get when you can feel someone staring at the back of your head, only this time it was staring you in the face.

Oliver snapped out of his daze, quickly letting go of her hand and stifling a nervous laugh. "So where's Harry?" he said changing the subject as quickly as possible.

"In the dining room." She said, closing the front door.

"Right-o." Oliver said, his heart racing for the first time in a while.


End file.
